the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Shell (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Ghost in the Shell. Logos Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media A Very Good Production A Cruel and Unusual Films/Lord Miller/Laika Production A film by Don Hall Chris Williams Ghost in the Shell Closing Credits Directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Don Hall Chris Williams Co-Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Written by Masamune Shirow Produced by Doug Sweetland Phil Lord Christopher Miller Darla K. Anderson Ellen DeGeneres Zack Snyder Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie John Lasseter Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Tom McGrath Zack Snyder Based on the Japanese Manga by Masamune Shirow Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri Ted V. Miller Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Phil Lord Christopher Miller Raja Gosnell Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Tim Mertens Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Jamie Chung Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Pratt Ben Stiller Takeshi Kitano Daniel Henney Bex Taylor-Klaus Damon Wayans Jr. John C. Reilly Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Anna Faris Gary Rydstrom Ryan Potter Head of Story Justin Long Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Special Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Publisher Christopher Barnett Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Credits Scroll Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Production Supervisors Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Voices Storyboard Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Set Designers David Clarke Construction Crew Set Decoration Lighting & Grip Department Hair & Makeup Department Makeup Hair Styling Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Studio Teaching Casting Medical Department Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Hong Kong and Japan Unit New Zealand Unit Production Behind the Scenes Video Crew Movie Land Animation Studios Workshop Department Specialty Makeup, Specialty Costume, Specialty Props and Miniatures by Movie Land Workshop Studios Prosthetics Costumes Animatronics Sculpting Props and Model Making Painters Metal Fabrication Mold Making Casting 3D Modeling and Printing Visual Effects & Animation Special Visual Effects, Imagery, Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Animators Animators Additional Digital Artists Jake Paltrow Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Lead Digital Artists Sequence Leads Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology MLDPS Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Moving Picture Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Animators Production Support Greg Butler Visual Effects and Feature Animation by Animal Logic Modeling Coordinators Modelers Matte Painters Layout Artists Lead Animators Animators Technical Animators Effects Artists Lighting Artists Compositors Visual Effects by Pixomondo Visual Effects by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by Blur Studio Layout Artists Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Animators August Wartenberg Rigging Artists System Administrators Information Technology Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Scott A. Matthieu III Visual Effects and Animation Production by Nørlum Studios Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Visual Effects by Double Negative Lighting Artists Lead FX Artists FX Artists Compositors Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures Supervision Team VFX Production Coordinators Animators Department Leads and Lead Digital Artists Visual Effects and Digital Artists Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Lead Animators Animators Digital Compositors Compositors Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Production Support Production Assistants Stereo Conversion by Stereo D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Soundtrack Album on Songs "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Wonder" Written by Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb & Steven Price Produced by Ali Dee, Doug Davis and Anthony Mirabella Performed by Rachel Platten Remixed by Ali Dee Courtesy of Columbia Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Hideaway" Written by Jonny Shorr, Katie Stump, Emily Kocontes, Will Jay, Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb and Grace VanderWaal Produced by Jonny Shorr, Nathan Fertig, Grace VanderWaal & Steven Price Performed by Grace VanderWaal Courtesy of Columbia Records/Syco Music "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Starships" Written by Wayne Anthony Hector, Carl Anthony Falk, Nicki Minaj, Rami Yacoub and RedOne Performed by Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Cash Money Records/Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Thunderstruck (feat. Sarah Russell)" Written by Owl City Performed by Owl City featuring Sarah Russell Courtesy of Republic Records Presented in association with AT&T Corporation A Very Good Production In association with Walden Media This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks Additional Thanks No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits Category:Ghost in the Shell